Nuestras historias
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de one shots y drabbles sobre Inuyasha y Kikyou. Capítulo 1: Kikyou se permitió soñar, pero no todo salió según lo planeado.
1. Sueños

**Nuestras historias**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Sueños**

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en el que Kikyou se permitió soñar. En el que creyó que podría tener una vida normal junto a Inuyasha y envejecer a su lado. Hubo un tiempo en el que habló con Inuyasha de sus planes, de sus deseos por una vida a su lado en el que las batallas no existieran.

Pero esos sueños no duraron demasiado. Cuando Naraku apareció, sintió su mundo desmoronarse e incluso llegó a odiar a Inuyasha. No quiso creerlo, pero todo estaba en su contra. Las palabras que le dijo el "falso Inuyasha" le hicieron pensar que, de dudar, la gente de su aldea y su hermana serían quienes pagaran las consecuencias.

Cada vez que Inuyasha la buscaba, era más difícil decirle que no. Sabía que estaba muerta, al igual que los sueños que llegó a tener en un pasado, pero ver a Inuyasha le hacían pensar que todavía existía una oportunidad para ellos. Kikyou sabía que era así, pero no de la forma en que Inuyasha pensaba.

Cuando murió por segunda vez, lo hizo sin arrepentimientos, sin odio. Tenía la certeza de que había hecho lo que debía hacer y que todo estaría bien. Y con un beso dejó el mundo.


	2. Lo que lo vale

**Lo que lo vale**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Inuyasha no sabe que le molesta más, si estar castigado o las palabras que le dijeron en el colegio.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Inuyasha arrancó los últimos rastros de hierba mala con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus manos sufrieron las consecuencias de esa acción y ciertamente no era algo que le importaba. El festival estaba por comenzar y él no quería perdérselo por lo que sabía que debía darse prisa.

Sabía que llegar a la ceremonia de apertura sería imposible. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, se aburría con facilidad y la lucha por no quedarse dormido era bastante ardua. Lo que Inuyasha deseaba ver era la presentación de la joven sacerdotisa del templo. Kikyou solía interpretar una danza todos los años y él no podía dejar de verla, convencido de que no existía nada tan hermoso como ella.

—Inuyasha —lo regañó su madre —, deberías tener cuidado o vas a arrancar una de las flores.

—Eso hago —Inuyasha no quería sonar molesto, pero su voz terminó por delatarlo.

Izayoi se acercó a su hijo y acarició la cabeza de su hijo del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo cada vez que notaba a su hijo triste o molesto.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Disecamos una rana en clase —comentó Inuyasha aparentando inocencia.

—Inuyasha, ya sé que te peleaste con tus compañeros, lo que me gustaría saber es por qué lo hiciste.

—Son unos pesados, eso es todo.

No era nada nuevo que Inuyasha peleara con sus compañeros de clase. Sucedía con tanta frecuencia que incluso le habían advertido al joven que, de volver a verse involucrado en otra pelea, sería expulsado del colegio y ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba castigado. Y siempre era por el mismo motivo.

—¿Te volvieron a llamar de ese modo? —continuó hablando Izayoi, Inuyasha negó, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba mintiendo —. ¿Qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho antes?

—Ellos comenzaron —Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, notablemente avergonzada. Habían tenido esa misma conversación muchas veces y en todas ellas había prometido no caer ante las provocaciones de sus compañeros de clases.

—¿Y? —Izayoi se sentó al lado de su hijo y comenzó a recoger las hierbas que su hijo había arrancado —. De seguir así te expulsaran y esta vez será de manera definitiva.

Durante los próximos minutos ambos se dedicaron a cuidar el jardín. Inuyasha estaba demasiado avergonzado como para entablar una conversación. No se arrepentía de haber golpeado a sus compañeros, no solo porque lo habían insultado sino por lo que le dijeron de su madre. Esto último era lo que más le molestaba y no lo podía perdonar.

—Ve a cambiarte —le dijo Izayoi de pronto. Eso tomó a Inuyasha por sorpresa —, no querrás perderte la danza ceremonial de Kikyou —Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada confundido, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar —, creo que ya has hecho suficiente y no puedo reprocharte del todo por lo que has hecho. Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí y que no debes dejar que nadie te haga menos por las condiciones en las que naciste y que si te enojas, eres tú el que pierde.


End file.
